


Bedroom scent, beauty ardent

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Kinktober, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Sometimes the Keeper needs to be reminded to take care of himself. And who better to help him than the beloved Listener?For Kinktober prompt: begging
Relationships: Cicero/Listener (Elder Scrolls), Cicero/Male Listener (Elder Scrolls)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Bedroom scent, beauty ardent

"Cicero, when was the last time you ate?" The Listener was frowning but it was not a cruel or even angry look. No, he looked concerned. Worried. Worried for poor Cicero.

As if he was even _worthy_ of the Listener's attention in the first place. 

But still, Haer'Del insisted Cicero accompany him on his travels from time to time. It started as simple walks to and from Dawnstar to replenish the Breton's supplies, but over time, they went further away from the Sanctuary. Before too long, Cicero was travelling beside his beloved Listener all over Skyrim, from Markarth to Riften and everywhere in between. At first it had made him anxious, to be away from Mother for so long, but truthfully there was no one he trusted to stay beside the Listener. Because if something happened to him, then what would happen? Poor Cicero would have to tend to Mother in silence again. And how long would the silence last this time? He didn't know if he could bare it.

And besides that, Haer'Del was the closest thing he had to a friend. Not that he would ever consider the Listener a companion, nor his equal. Not when he was the humble Keeper, tending to his dear Mother, while Haer'Del was the one who heard her voice. Heard her speak. Cicero could never compare. 

"Ah, the Listener worries too much," he said in his usual cheerful tone, even though he knew Haer'Del would see right through the charade.

"No, I don't worry _enough._ Come. Sit and eat with me." Haer'Del gestured to the chair opposite him, and unable to refuse direction, Cicero of course obeyed. 

The Dawnstar Sanctuary had come a long way since he'd discovered it. Under the Listener, it was flourishing, following the Old Ways again; recruits were welcomed within and another sanctuary was even being built in Whiterun. It was everything Mother wanted, everything Sithis wanted. Cicero was honoured to be a part of it. And here in the sanctuary he called home, Haer'Del had made himself a nice enough residence. It was far from the fineries that he deserved as Listener, of course, but the man himself was a simple sort, and as long as there was a fire crackling in the hearth, he was happy.

As soon as Cicero sat down, Haer'Del pushed a plate of bread and cheese and smoked fish towards him. And try as he might to be polite, at the sight of the food, Cicero realized exactly how hungry he was, and he dug in with a ferocity surprising for such a insignificant little thing as he was. Cicero was so engrossed in his meal that he didn't notice that Haer'Del continued putting food onto the plate just as soon as it was emptied. More and more was added until the Breton noticed that Cicero was slowing down, and before long, the Keeper had went through four loaves of bread, a third of a wheel of cheese, an entire smoked salmon, and several apples. 

Feeling far fuller than he had in longer than he could remember, Cicero blinked down at his empty plate before it seemed like what had just transpired came crashing down on him. Immediately he wailed his apologies to his hallowed, cherished Listener for depleting his foodstuffs as he had. He was just short of begging for forgiveness when Haer'Del stopped him, taking his shoulders in a gentle but steadfast grip, those honey eyes meeting Cicero's with something akin to sympathy. 

"Cicero, you don't need to apologize for anything. If I didn't want you to eat so much, I never would have offered." The Breton smiled warmly, but there was a sadness that still weighed heavy on his face, and Cicero would have taken it from him if he could. He would take every burden from his dear, sweet Listener if he could. Even if it meant being crushed under the weight. "You shouldn't starve yourself so; I wish I didn't have to do this, but Cicero, I'm afraid I must _insist_ that you come to take meals with me. Whenever I eat, you will join me." Haer'Del looked apologetic; he didn't like giving orders like this, and Cicero knew it. "Is...you will do this, yes?"

"If my Listener asks this of me, then humble Cicero will not argue." The Imperial shuffled his feet and glanced at the hands that were still planted on his shoulders. Haer'Del seemed at the very least placated by the agreement, and he nodded, releasing Cicero's shoulders, but not before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss between his eyes.

An action that seemed to surprise them both, but not a word was spoken between them.

For the next several days, Cicero joined the Listener for each and every meal, only eating when Haer'Del pressed him to. And so he ate, and truthfully even after only a few days of regular meals, the Keeper's health noticeably improved. It became less and less of a chore to get him to eat at all, and by the end of two weeks, he didn't even need to be reminded to come to meals. Haer'Del was pleased, and Cicero, eager as ever to bring a smile to his Listener's face, found that over the time they spent together, their relationship had shifted. They were companionable enough before, but now the time they spent together was even warmer. It was almost affectionate.

In fact, he longer felt like he ought to skitter away when the food was gone and the plates were clean. Haer'Del encouraged him to stay, to sit and talk, before their respective duties required them to part. Cicero didn't feel insignificant in the Listener's presence any longer. He felt wanted and welcome. 

He felt _loved._

So when Haer'Del asked if he'd like to stay one night after dinner to share some wine and talk, Cicero agreed without a qualm. A glass of red wine was placed into his hands and the Keeper took his now expected place in an armchair by the hearth, sighing contentedly as Haer'Del sat beside him. The Breton looked softer in the firelight, the lines in his angled face blurred and warm, and the silver in his long dark hair was washed with gold. And with a belly full of good food and better wine, Cicero thought he was absolutely breathtaking. Ethereal. 

"My darling Listener," he sighed, not quite meaning to have spoken aloud. His face was aflame when Haer'Del turned to face him.

"Yes, Cicero?" he asked, voice too soft and too sweet, as he set aside his now empty wine glass.

"Ah, forgive foolish Cicero, I did not mean to speak so...so..."

Haer'Del rose from his seat and settled himself on his knees in front of Cicero's chair, his hands on the man's knees, the touch gentle but still overwhelming. "You don't need to apologize, Cicero." His expression was tender but there was something creeping behind those amber eyes that made Cicero feel like someone had slipped an ice cube down the back of his shirt. "My sweet, precious Cicero." 

"Listener...please." He didn't really know what exactly he was asking for, but he knew that whatever it was, he needed it more than the blood in his veins. 

Haer'Del leaned forward, hands kneading lightly over Cicero's thighs before they came to rest on the front of his trousers. Before he unlaced them, however, he met the Keeper's eyes and smiled gently. 

"May I?"

Cicero sucked in a breath and nodded frantically, the tails of his cap flopping wildly as he did. Haer'Del unfastened his pants, smoothing the flaps back to reach past the folds of fabric. His fingers pressed to the already hardening flesh within, tracing along the edges of the veins hot against the skin. Cicero let out a gasp, hands gripping the arms till his knuckles turned waxy. 

"Are you all right?" Haer'Del asked, his hand ceasing in its movements as he waited for an answer. 

"Yes, yes, please don't stop, Listener." Cicero shuddered, fighting the urge to push his hips forward. "Please."

The Breton splayed his fingers over the Keeper's length, giving another gentle caress before taking it in hand and stroking it slowly. Cicero whimpered, biting his lip as he watched Haer'Del's hand pumping his cock until it was coaxed to full hardness. This time when he stopped, Haer'Del made eye contact once again, pupils blown wide with lust as he pressed the flat of his tongue to the man's erection. 

"Oh, Listener!" Cicero choked out, hands flying from the armrests to tangle in the Breton's hair. "Please, please don't stop!"

Hear'Del parted his lips, taking his cock into his mouth and sucking gently. Slowly he swallowed inch by inch, until his nose touched Cicero's belly, eyes watering as he bobbed his head back and forth. His tongue laved over the flesh, overwhelmed by the taste of his beloved Keeper. And when Cicero tugged on his hair, continued gasping and begging for more, always more, Haer'Del felt his heart swell. 

With a final, desperate plea, Cicero came, sobbing and shaking as he did, and Haer'Del swallowed every drop he gave, holding his cock in the warmth of his mouth until it stilled. 

"Listener...Listener." Cicero's voice was weak, and tears streamed down his face as he watched Haer'Del stand, wiping his mouth on his sleeve. Gently, as if he were made of spun glass, the Listener gathered Cicero up in his arms and carried him over to the bed on the far wall. 

Together they lay, the Keeper stretched over his beloved Listener's chest, soothed by his heartbeat and the gentle words of affection offered him. 

"Cicero, my love, sleep. Sleep. I will be here when you wake."

With a soft kiss to Haer'Del's cheek, Cicero drifted off, sleeping more soundly than he had ever before. 


End file.
